swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian YT-1300 Transport
Perhaps the most adaptable light cargo transport in the galaxy, the YT-1300 design is built on a modular design to suit the needs of a wide variety of clients, many of whom aren't Human, let along bipedal. The YT-1300 is an excellent all-purpose cargo transport, with powerful engines and a sturdy hull. The Corellian Engineering Corporation was quick to realize that it had a winner on its hands, and made almost as many credits selling conversion kits as it did selling the transports themselves. Additional Corellian YT-1300 Transport Data Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The YT series is a popular line of light freighters built by the Corellian Engineering Corporation that includes the YT-1300, the model of vessel that includes [[The Millennium Falcon|The Millennium Falcon]]. The first YT freighters were built during the height of The Galactic Republic, and new models continue to be produced in every era since. The core design of the YT series is built around two basic components- a disc-shaped main body and a large external cockpit area with extensive windows. Although some models moved away from these core design elements, they would return in later designs. Indeed, CEC made a point of reusing as many of the same parts as possible between designs, which had the advantage of allowing many different YT lines to be produced at one time without retooling the CEC shipyards. As a side effect, this helped make all YT ships extremely modular and easily modified, a fact that went far to explain the line's ongoing popularity with independent traders, smugglers, and pirates. By far the most successful YT designs are the YT-1300 Transport, the YT-2000 Transport, and the YT-2400 Transport. However, all YT ships have at least small dedicated followings and in some cases are the subject of collector's clubs and vintage shows. Further, because the YT ships are so easily modified, it's not always easy to tell what stock ship is at the core of a particularly customized YT vessel. Capabilities All YT-series ships are solid light freighters, renowned for being sturdy and reliable. Their greatest asset is their easily modified nature. With less effort than for nearly any other ship line, a YT-Series vessel can be fine-tuned to act as a smuggler, bulk hauler, luxury transport, or even a gunship or patrol craft. Every YT-Series ship has 10 unused Emplacement Points as a stock ship, and new captains are quick to use them to add more guns, better shields, or whatever else their minds can conjure up. This adaptability is intentional, and has often led to authorities claiming that CEC designs the ships for use by smugglers and pirates. The CEC points out that thousands of YT ships are being used by law-abiding free traders and small companies. Of course, how many of those "Law-Abiding" customers are actually smugglers or spies is unknown and, more important, not provable in court. Corellian YT-1300 Transport Statistics (CL 6) Colossal Space Transport Initiative: -5; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 12 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 26; +12 Armor Hit Points: 120; Damage Reduction: 15; Damage Threshold: 76 Offense Speed: Fly 12 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 800 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannon +2 (See Below) Fighting Space: 12x12 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +36 Abilities Strength: 42, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -5, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -5, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 2 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 6 Cargo: 100 Tons; Consumables: 2 Months; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Licensed; Cost: 100,000 (25,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannon (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +2, Damage: 4d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Transports